Deep Inside
by Lori Black
Summary: Ginny tenta esquecer, mas não consegue deixar de lembrar #Bronze XXV Mini-Challenge TG


**Fic escrita para o Mini-Challenge Tom/Ginny. Meio estranha e tals... Mas se gostarem, aceito reviews :)**

* * *

Não é como se eu não tivesse me esquecido. As pessoas não se esquecem de coisas importantes. Eu apenas deixava as lembranças virem à tona, e não fazia questão de evitá-las.

Até porque quanto mais eu tentava evitá-las, mais elas apareciam. Não é como se eu fosse pará-las de uma hora para outra... Eu precisava de esforço, força de vontade para tentar não lembrar a todo instante. Aí é que estava. Não acho que queria realmente esquecer. Era algo como uma maldita síndrome de Estocolmo: eu não conseguia me desvincular do meu raptor.

Talvez porque você foi o único que realmente me entendeu.

E por esse motivo – estranho e mal explicado, ao menos para minha parte racional – eu não conseguia de deixar de vê-lo nos pequenos detalhes. Era um estado automático. Meu cérebro estava programado para te achar, mesmo que você não existisse. E isso é realmente incômodo. Eu realmente odeio isso, ficar lembrando essa parte sua. Essa parte que eu nem ao menos conheci de verdade. Você apenas fingiu ser o que eu procurava: um amigo.

Um amigo frio e calculista, que me usou para tentar atingir objetivos que eu nem ao menos me lembrava. Sabia que não era algo bom; essa sensação eu jamais consegui tirar de mim. Até hoje, quando eu me lembro de você, ela está lá. Alertando-me, implorando para que eu fique alerta...

Mas eu não fico; meu estado de alerta – no que diz respeito a você – é para captar sinais que te lembrem – contradizendo minha ordem de não lembrar.

A primeira vez que eu me lembrei de você – depois de anos – foi no Natal, na Mansão Black. Fazia muito frio. Harry achava que estava sendo possuído. Eu sabia que não; não só pelos sintomas, ou falta deles, mas você escolhia pessoas vulneráveis. Muito vulneráveis.

Harry, apesar de tudo, era forte. E por isso eu gostava dele. Gostar dele era minha paixão idealizada: eu achava que jamais iria acontecer, e ficava sonhando com ela. Perfeita e distante.

Tentei ser solidária com ele, não mostrar o quanto fiquei nervosa quando ele trouxe o assunto. Mas ele percebeu. Ele era perceptível demais, assim como você.

Senti-me um tanto incomodada com Harry. Ele me fazia lembrar de você, e eu não gostava disso.

Mas eu estava certa de que você era apenas uma lembrança ocasional. Apenas.

Mas a lembrança estava ocasional demais... Eu não gostava disso.

A festa do professor Slughorn já havia começado, e eu preferi não ir. Ficar com meus irmãos seria mais agradável. Mas eu senti que precisava sair um pouco, espairecer talvez.

Passei, sem perceber, em frente ao banheiro abandonado das garotas. Eu senti uma corrente de ar gelado vindo em minha direção. Arrepiei-me, mesmo usando muitos casacos.

Olhei para o banheiro. Nada nem ninguém. A Murta Que Geme não estava lá, como era de costume. Eu entrei.

Não entrava no tal banheiro há muito tempo, e mesmo assim parecia que eu estava voltando a um passado remoto.

Lá estava frio. Irremediavelmente pensei nele. Pensei em como minhas lembranças dele se tornavam constantes nessa época do ano.

Cruzei os braços e saí rapidamente de lá. Não tinha que encarar nada, nem dar uma de corajosa e descobrir por que me sentia gelada quando pensava nele. Fazia tempo. As coisas haviam passado, e eu não fazia questão nenhuma de ter que relembrar nada.

Mas não mandamos no subconsciente.

Eu acordei no meio da noite. Ao olhar para um relógio ao lado de minha mesa –de – cabeceira, percebi que em algumas horas estaria indo para casa. Mas nada me acalmava.

Levantei, me sentido aflita. Eu tinha que saber, eu tinha que testar. Não poderia ficar sem saber... Ou continuar a levantar a hipótese de que eu estava ficando...

Não. ''Passou'', foi o que eu repeti para mim mesma.

Saí da sala comunal da Grifinória a passos leves, tomando cuidado de não fazer muito barulho. A Mulher Gorda não estava de vigia. Um tanto melhor.

Dirigi-me ao banheiro do segundo andar, tentando controlar meu medo. Poderia ser de qualquer coisa; desde Filch até de mim mesma. Tinha medo do que poderia descobrir.

Mas não tinha nada de muito extraordinário lá. Era o banheiro de sempre. Vazio, frio, estranho...

"_Menina tola."_

Fechei os olhos com força. Quase conseguia ver seu rosto desdenhoso na minha frente.

"_Sempre precipitada."_

Abri-os novamente. Não me assustei ao perceber que estava em frente a pia do banheiro. Via meu reflexo de onde estava.

Lembrei de como era lá embaixo. No lugar dele, na câmara dele. Era frio. O ambiente, o chão, ele.

Na verdade, eu gostava de me lembrar. Talvez por isso o frio me fizesse pensar nele. Se eu fosse parar para pensar, eu não queria me esquecer. Talvez quisesse esquecer minha decepção, mas não ele.

Afinal, o que tinha de tão ruim?

A resposta era "tudo", mas o que ficou na minha cabeça foi um simples "nada".

Fui embora do tal banheiro. Não queria encarar o que estava sentindo, não queria encarar meu reflexo. Não queria sentir mais frio.

Isso era o que eu dizia para mim mesma. Era o que eu esperava sentir, lá no fundo.


End file.
